Superstar
by Cody'sxFavoritexGirl
Summary: When Mel Ryder tagged along on the road with her WWE Superstar brother Zack, all that she wanted was to see the world. Luckily for her, she also found the love of her life. CM Punk/OC oneshot.


**A/N: This is a CM Punk/OC oneshot written for my best friend who I love more than anything, Mel. I hope you like it, bud. :) The song goes to Taylor Swift and Punk goes to the WWE. Enjoy.**

**Superstar**

**This is wrong but I can't help but feel like**

**There ain't nothing more right babe.**

**Misty morning comes again and I can't**

**Help but wish I could see your face.**

CM Punk. That name meant many different things to many different people. To some, he was the Voice of the Voiceless, the Straight Edge Savior, the Second City Saint. To others, he was an asshole, simply because he spoke his mind. But to Mel Ryder, he was the guy who held her heart.

Mel's older brother was Zack Ryder, the WWE Superstar. She had always supported him and his career, and after she had graduated high school she joined him on the road, eager to see new places.

And it was there that she met the love of her life.

**And I knew from the first note played,**

**I'd be breaking all my rules to see you.**

**You smile that beautiful smile and all the girls**

**In the front row scream your name.**

It happened before Monday Night Raw. Mel was wandering around backstage, playing with the pass that hung on a cord around her neck, when she nearly ran into someone. She stumbled backwards and opened her mouth to apologize, but then she saw who it was and froze.

"Sorry about that," CM Punk said. "I should have watched where I was going."

Mel's mouth opened and closed, but she just stared, unable to say anything.

Punk gave her a little smile that seemed to say that he was used to this kind of thing. "You're Zack's little sister, right?"

That seemed to snap her out of it, and Mel stammered, "Y-Yes."

Punk grinned and stuck out his hand. "Pleased to meet you. I'm CM Punk."

"Yes, I know," Mel said shyly, taking his hand and shaking it.

He smiled again. "Your brother is a great guy."

"Yes he is," Mel agreed, feeling a warm wave of affection wash over her. She and Zack were extremely close, and she looked up to him and adored him.

"I'm sure you're just as great," Punk said honestly, and Mel blushed. He thought she was kind of cute when she did that.

"Thank you," Mel whispered.

"You're welcome. I better get going, I have a match now. I'll see you around, okay?"

"Okay," Mel said, and she watched Punk's back as he disappeared down the hall, her heart pounding in her chest. She hurried to the nearest monitor and watched as he made his entrance, all of those fans chanting his name.

Even then, she knew that she was in love with him.

**So dim that spotlight, tell me things like**

**I can't take my eyes off of you.**

**I'm no one special, just another wide-eyed girl **

**Who's desperately in love with you.**

The next time that she encountered Punk was a week later. She was sitting in Catering chowing down on a plate of tacos when someone suddenly plopped down into the seat next to her. She glanced up, still chewing a mouthful of taco, and froze when she saw Punk lounging there.

"Hey," Punk said casually, picking up one of the apple pieces on his plate and popping it into his mouth. He chewed and swallowed, and then looked at Mel, who was still staring at him with taco in her mouth. "Are you going to swallow that?"

Mel's cheeks reddened, and she swallowed quickly. "Sorry."

Punk just grinned and continued to eat his fruit, but he watched her out of the corner of his eye. She kept shooting covert glances at him, and he could see by the expression on her face that she had a thing for him.

This interested him. Girls had crushes on him all the time, but this was the first time that he had ever felt anything back.

Mel could feel him looking at her, and she wished that the floor would open up and swallow her. Somehow she knew that he knew about her feelings for him.

They both finished their food at roughly the same time, and as she went to stand up Punk snatched up her empty paper plate and threw it into the trash can for her.

"So what's Zack got going on tonight?" he asked, coming back over to walk with her.

"Not much," Mel sighed, sounding sad. "He's been off of TV for months now. He's sad and it makes me sad, and he's scared he's going to get released."

Punk stopped walking and turned to look at her. "Don't worry," he murmured, brushing his thumb across her cheek. "Everything will be okay."

And with that he turned on his heel and walked away, leaving Mel standing in the middle of the hallway, breathless.

**Give me a photograph to hang on my wall.**

**Superstar.**

Later that night, when Mel was watching Raw on a monitor backstage, she was surprised to hear Zack's music blast throughout the arena. She watched him make his entrance, totally confused. Zack wasn't supposed to be on the show at all.

Then Curtis Axel made his entrance, and suddenly she understood. Axel was supposed to be Punk's opponent for tonight.

Her earlier conversation with him came rushing back, and she felt a warm fuzzy feeling surge throughout her entire body.

Punk really was an amazing guy.

**Good morning loneliness comes around when I'm not**

**Dreaming about you.**

**When my world wakes up today,**

**You'll be in another town.**

From that moment on she couldn't get her mind off of him. She wandered around the arena, looking for ways to run into him. She would hear his name mentioned and listen in on the conversation, trying to learn anything new about him. Despite her efforts, however, it was another week or so before she saw him again.

She was hanging out with Brie Bella, the two of them chatting about her matches and her upcoming marriage to Daniel Bryan when a shadow fell over Mel. Brie raised her eyebrows, and even before Mel turned around the chill that ran down her spine told her exactly who it was.

"Hey girls," Punk said, slinging his arm around the petite brunette's shoulders. He looked at Brie. "How are the wedding plans going, Brie?"

"They're going good," Brie responded with a smile. "We're thinking about getting married in the woods near his house in Aberdeen."

"That's a good idea," Punk said. "I hope I'm getting an invitation."

"Of course," Brie smiled.

"Perfect." Punk looked down at Mel, who looked extremely shy and also more than a little thrilled that his arm was around her. "Hey Brie, would mind giving Mel and I a few minutes?"

"Sure," Brie said, shooting Mel a wink before heading off to find her sister.

Mel glanced up at Punk, her heart beginning to pound when she saw the intensity in his hazel eyes.

She had fallen hard.

**And I knew when I saw your face I'd be**

**Counting down the ways to see you.**

**And you smile that beautiful smile and all the girls**

**In the front row scream your name.**

"So what do you want to talk about?" Mel asked, leaning up against the wall.

Something glimmered in Punk's eyes, and for a moment she could've sworn that he looked nervous. But that was impossible. Punk never got nervous.

"Well, I'm not really used to this kind of thing," he said, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. "But um...I've noticed the looks you've been giving me over the past few weeks."

Mel's cheeks burned. Of course he'd noticed. She hadn't really made much of an effort to conceal her budding feelings for him. She suddenly felt very stupid. "I'm...I'm sorry..." she stammered, looking at the cement floor beneath her feet.

**So dim that spotlight, tell me things like**

**I can't take my eyes off of you.**

**I'm no one special, just another wide-eyed girl**

**Who's desperately in love with you.**

Punk tilted her chin up and looked into her eyes, looking almost amused. "What are you apologizing for? I feel the same way about you."

Mel's heart stopped. Everything around her seemed to melt away until the two of them were the only ones in the world. "You do?" she whispered.

Punk smiled and pulled her closer to him. "Yes," he said quietly, taking her face in his hands. "I do."

And then he kissed her, and Mel melted into his arms, kissing him back with just as much love and passion.

Dreams really do come true.

**Give me a photograph to hang on my wall.**

**Superstar.**

**Sweet, sweet superstar.**

**Superstar.**


End file.
